Últimas palabras
by Von C
Summary: Porque Ino incumplió las últimas palabras de su maestro y es algo que no va a poder perdonarse nunca. Muerte de personaje. Regalo para RocioFri.


**Resumen:** Porque Ino incumplió las últimas palabras de su maestro y es algo que no va a poder perdonarse nunca. Muerte de personaje. Regalo para RocioFri.

 **Nota de la autora:** La inspiración llegó a mí al ver unas fotos de Ino llorando y recordé la triste muerte de Asuma mientras me puse a escribir rápidamente. Creo que hay ningún fic que hable de estos momentos y me pareció necesario escribirlo. Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero reconozco esta historia como mía.

* * *

Últimas palabras.

Asuma cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado. La sangre carmesí yacía de su cuerpo machacado por los golpes que había recibido durante la batalla. Le costaba respirar y trataba de hacer un gran esfuerzo entornando la mirada hacia a sus jóvenes alumnos que estaban a su lado en aquellos momentos. Miró hacia arriba y vio el cielo cubierto de nubes teñidas de color gris. Shikamaru Nara sostenía la cabeza de Asuma entre ambas manos mientras que Ino, arrodillada, intentaba contener sus lágrimas para concentrarse en el jutsu médico que estaba realizando en su pecho sabiendo que sus órganos estaban muy dañados y que no podría salvarlo. Choji estaba sentado al lado de su compañera con la mirada desolada. Asuma les sonrió débilmente.

"Antes de irme, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru. Quiero deciros algo. Escuchadme.", balbuceó con lentitud mientras salían hilos de sangre de su boca.

"Ahora es mejor que no hables", espetó Choji siendo totalmente consciente del grave estado en el que se encontraba. Shikamaru le reprendió y este callo inmediatamente bajando la mirada.

"Escuchemos todos las últimas palabras del maestro Asuma", dijo Shikamaru con la mirada perdida y un hilo de voz incapaz de asumir lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Ino no paraba de temblar mientras mantenía los párpados cerrados para evitar llorar. Asuma asentía débilmente con la cabeza con la mirada entornada. Los cuatro acompañantes del Equipo 10 permanecían de pie en silencio con el máximo respecto ante la última voluntad de Asuma.

Ino dio un suspiro mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro mientras su maestro pronunciaba su nombre. Asuma giro su cabeza hacia ella con dulzura mientras hablaba con gran lentitud. "Ino, tienes mucho carácter y sabes cuidar de los demás". Hizo una breve pausa para descansar. "Choji y Shikamaru no saben manejarse muy bien, cuídales". Ino asintió sin decir palabra mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo. "Y no permitas que Sakura te venza ni en el ninjutsu ni en el amor". Al oír el nombre de su amiga, Ino no pudo reprimirse más, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al llorar y sus párpados temblaban. "Nunca." Asuma entornó sus ojos con tristeza una vez más al ver a su alumna llorar. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil incapaz de mover un solo ese momento Ino no podía parar de sollozar mientras oía las últimas palabras de su maestro a sus compañeros mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho mientras la lejana imagen de Sasuke, su amor infantil, aparecía en su mente.

"Shikamaru". Este abrió mucho los ojos con incredulidad sabiendo lo que su maestro le iba a pedir mientras cerraba los ojos. "En el bolsillo, tengo mi último cigarrillo". Shikamaru hizo lo que le pidió, le puso un cigarro en la boca llena de sangre mientras lo prendía con el mechero que llevaba siempre encima. Sus compañeros se trataban de secar las lágrimas sin dejar de mirar a su maestro mientras que Shikamaru era el único que no lloraba. El joven Nara dejó la cálida luz que desprendía aquel objeto permaneciera encendido durante unos segundos mientras el corazón de Asuma dejaba de latir poco a poco. Entreabrió los labios mientras el cigarro que estaba consumido por la mitad se caía al suelo. Entonces mientras el fuego del mechero se apagaba y Asuma cerró los ojos.

El grito de dolor de Ino devolvió a Shikamaru a la realidad pues estaba con la mirada perdida. Esta se abrazó sobre el pecho de su maestro que yacía en el suelo sin parar de gritar su nombre. De repente, empezó a llover y Shikamaru no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Ino no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente ante la tumba de su maestro, quien había depositado antes unas rosas rosas que simbolizaban el agradecimiento y una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto a una gran corona que decía "Tus alumnos Ino, Shikamaru y Choji no te olvidamos". Kurenai, totalmente vestida de negro y con la mirada entornada hacia la tumba de su esposo, la acompañaba en aquellos momentos tan duros, puesto que era el único apoyo emocional de Ino. Su hija pequeña la agarraba de la mano.

"Maestro Asuma". Ino trataba de reunir el valor necesario pues tenía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar. "Maestro, no he podido cumplir la voluntad de tus últimas palabras". Le costó continuar. "Sakura me venció en el amor. Ella y Sasuke se van a casar mañana y esperan una hija". Ino se echó a llorar con gran pesar en su corazón. "Siento no haber podido cumplir tu voluntad".

"Mamá, ¿por qué la tía Ino está llorando?". Preguntó Mirai con inocencia quien llevaba unas flores silvestres en la otra mano.

"No te preocupes, cariño, Ino está muy triste porque echa de menos a papá". La pequeña continuaba observando con curiosidad a su amiga sollozar sin alivio.

La lluvia no paraba de empapar su frágil cuerpo mientras la pequeña hija se acercó para depositar el puñado de flores que había cogido para su padre e inmediatamente regresó a la mano de su madre. "Mamá, vámonos, el tío Shikamaru me está esperando". Ambas se alejaban lentamente para que Ino pudiese estar a solas con su maestro mientras la lluvia no paraba de golpear el paraguas negro de Kurenai.

"Lo siento, maestro Asuma, te he fallado una vez más". La lluvia y las lágrimas de la Yamanaka se fundieron en uno. "Pero te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo". Ella permaneció allí durante horas. Porque Ino incumplió las últimas palabras de su maestro y es algo que no va a poder perdonarse nunca.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Saludos. Decidí animarme a escribir esta breve historia porque creía que era necesario y mientras estaba en ello no podía evitar llorar por recordar su muerte y el final de la historia. Decidí omitir algunas partes como las palabras que les dedica a sus otros alumnos y los recuerdos que desencadena para centrarme en Ino. Así como reproduje el diálogo literal del anime doblado al castellano. También echaba de menos escribir algo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo y que no dudéis en dejar vuestras opiniones en un comentario sobre que os parecido la historia. Así como también quiero mandar un saludo muy fuerte para todos mis lectores y escritores favoritos. También quiero avisar de que estoy cansada de que los anónimos me dejen comentarios con insultos así que a apartar de ahora los borraré todos. Nos vemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
